


January 20th

by slashyrogue



Series: Birthday Boys [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Talk of Hannibal's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There was one day a year that Hannibal did not interact with Will.At all.January 20th. Also known as Hannibal’s birthday.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Birthday Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	January 20th

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the mutual pining square for this @hannibalbingo “Happy Birthday Hannibal” story.

There was one day a year that Hannibal did not interact with Will. 

At all. 

January 20th. Also known as Hannibal’s birthday.

It had taken Will years to figure out why that was and even after he didn’t push. He wasn’t owed an explanation, he knew, and yet every night before the twentieth he’d stretch the day just a bit longer. 

He missed Hannibal when he was gone, even if often he still lingered in quiet areas of the house on some of his birthdays. 

Will told himself that it was no big deal, that he could handle a few days a year alone, and yet every January 20th he lingered outside the rooms Hannibal locked himself up in hoping that maybe this year would be different. His pining was ridiculous, he knew that, and the worse it grew made Will realize just why he cared so much. 

He was in love with Hannibal Lecter. 

The close friendship they’d renewed over the years had been everything to him, and living a life of murder and extravagance together had only made Will realize just how much he cared about keeping Hannibal beside him.

And now his own feelings might make things worse. 

Bedelia’s assertion that Hannibal was in love with him was something Will had long ago realized was just another manipulation. She had to have known even then that Will’s feelings were more than friendship. Her hope had been to get Will to admit something even he hadn’t really allowed himself until now.

Which was why that January 20th Will decided not to stick around. 

He put Cephie in the car, turned off his phone, and took off for a long drive.

Hannibal wouldn’t miss him, he knew, and if he got home after dark he wouldn’t have to stand around pining in the hallways for long. 

Cephie loved car rides, he knew, and as they just drove along the road he relaxed. 

“Happy BIrthday, Hannibal,” he whispered, hating himself for it. 

The ride lasted till long after dark, and though he tried all day he still had moments where he thought of calling but decided against it. Hannibal had issues with this day, and didn’t need him to make them worse. Will didn’t turn his phone on again until he pulled up to the house. 

To his surprise Hannibal’s car was out of the garage. 

He parked and looked at his phone. 

FIFTY MISSED PHONE CALLS

TEN VOICE MAILS

FORTY TWO TEXT MESSAGES

All from Hannibal. 

Will froze and put the phone to his ear. 

“Will, I see you aren’t home. If you’re headed to the store please buy some leeks. Thank you.” 

He swallowed back fear and went to one of the later messages. 

It was quiet for what felt like ages until he heard Hannibal speak. 

“You could have at the very least said goodbye.” 

Will got out of the car and ran into the house. 

He found Hannibal lying on the floor in the kitchen with an open bottle of wine at his side. There was a single cupcake sitting beside him with a candle in it. 

“Will.” 

Will let out a long breath and blinked back tears. “I’m sorry. I just...I couldn’t do it again this year.” 

Hannibal smiled at him, his eyes red, and nodded as a tear fell down his cheek. “You came home.” 

Cephie barked and went for Hannibal who lifted the cupcake up from her reach. 

“Cephie, no! Lay down.” 

She whined and laid her head down on Hannibal’s lap. He pet her, smiling sadly. “What a wonderful gift.” 

Will knelt down but didn’t come closer. “You never come out on your birthday.” 

Hannibal kept on petting the dog. “I needed to use the restroom and found the house devoid of noise. It was...oddly frightening, and I soon discovered you and the dog were gone. I thought you’d left for the store but as the hours passed I began to suspect...” 

Will moved closer and touched his hand. “I wouldn’t! I...no. I...” 

“I apologize if my need to be alone today has...hurt you. This is not a day of celebration for me, and never has been. Not for a very long time.” 

He let out a breath. “Why?” 

Hannibal entwined his fingers with Will’s. 

“They came for us on my birthday. I was eleven. My parents tried to shield Mischa and I but...they were unable. After she was taken as well I no longer felt a need to celebrate.” 

Will squeezed his hand. “Hannibal....” 

“In my upset I decided to make cupcakes. I’m unsure why as I do not enjoy them, you do,” he whispered, his voice thick as he held the cupcake out to Will, “Would you like this one?” 

He wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s where he held the cupcake. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, smiling as he let go of him to reach up into the nearest drawer, “Though I want you to do something for me first.” 

“I don’t enjoy cupcakes, Will. As it is my birthday you would think to give me some...” 

Will pulled a long stick lighter out of the drawer and Hannibal blinked as Will lit the candle on top of the cupcake. “Make a wish.” 

“Will...” 

“Please?” Will asked, his voice shaking, “For me?” 

Hannibal closed his eyes and blew out the flame. He blinked them open again just as Will squeezed his other hand. “What did you wish for?” 

“A long held hope that will never be.” 

“Maybe it’s not....” 

Hannibal handed him the cupcake and Will took out the candle before taking a bite. He sighed at the taste. 

“It’s a wish I’ve had for many years and long given up on ever happening. But as this is my first birthday wish in a very long time I thought perhaps I would share it with the powers that be.” 

Will moved in closer, licking his lips. “Tell me.” 

“Will...” 

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “You freaked out when I was gone for a few hours, Hannibal, and now that I’m here you’re...just tell me.” 

Hannibal squeezed and looked down at their joined hands. “This is enough.” 

“Hannibal, c’mon. It’s not...” 

He lifted his head. “I will tell you if you can tell me something, Will.” 

“Ok.” 

“Why did it bother you to not see me one day a year enough that you needed to leave the house?” 

Will looked away. “Maybe I was lonely.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Or...maybe I just...don’t like it when you’re gone.” 

“If I were ever to leave and not return for hours what would you do?” 

He met Hannibal’s gaze again. “I’d go after you.” 

“And if you couldn’t find me? What then?” 

“I’d keep looking.” 

Hannibal smiled. “And then?” 

“I’d turn myself in so you would...know where to find me.” 

He brought Will’s hand to his lips. “I think perhaps...we’ve wasted some time.” 

Will swallowed. “I...” 

“Tell me, Will....what would you wish for?” 

“You,” Will whispered, his voice so quiet he was sure Hannibal wouldn’t hear, “I’d wish for you.” 

Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss that took Will’s breath away, the cupcake smushing into his knee as he climbed on Hannibal’s lap. He groaned as Hannibal’s tongue touched his, slowly tasting, and knew the sweet taste of the cupcake would forever make him remember this moment. 

Cephie barked and they ignored her, hungry for more, until she started to pull at Will’s pantleg making him laugh. He pulled back, laughing into Hannibal’s neck. 

“What is making you so amused?” 

“The dog! She...!” 

“Encephalitis, stop! Go to your room!” 

She froze, ears down, and trotted off. Hannibal held Will tighter, kissing his neck. 

“This has been the best birthday gift I could ever be given.” 

“Me too.” 

Hannibal smiled against his neck. “It is not your birthday.” 

“Might as well be,” Will mumbled, reaching up the back of his shirt, “I’ve waited for this just as long as you have.” 

Hannibal kissed him again, smiling. “Oh?” 

“Mmmm hmmm.” 

“Then perhaps...we had better finish this gift...elsewhere. We wouldn’t want to waste it.” 

Will grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

Hannibal kissed him again, sighing as Will dug nails into his neck, and when they pulled apart they both were breathless. 

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, touching his cheek, “You...you know I love you, right?” 

He watched a tear fall down Hannibal’s face. “I take back my words earlier. This is the best gift I could ever be given.” 

Will smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Yes,” he whispered, kissing Will again, “I...live and breathe for you, Will. Everyday. There is nothing in me that doesn’t worship and love you.” 

Will pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s. “You just had to one up me, huh?” 

“Of course.” 

He kissed him again. “I guess I better one up you some other way.” 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Happy Birthday to me.” 

Will whistled, “Happy Birthday,” the whole time they walked toward Hannibal’s bedroom, and when they were inside kicked it shut behind them. 

They didn’t come out till morning. 

And they did it again the following year. 

Hannibal never spent another birthday alone.

A new tradition, that they’d continue for many years to come. 


End file.
